


【佐鼬】Piano Duet

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【佐鼬】Piano Duet

他正吻着世界上最昂贵的一双手。

刚结束了演奏，还带着薄汗与热意。

都被他一一吻去，从指尖到骨节，从掌纹到脉络。

 

“鼬。”他将脸颊贴上那双手，极为亲昵地蹭了蹭。“我好想你。”

鼬挑了挑眉，似乎对于自家弟弟撒娇的行为不为所动，甚至还有些生气。

生气，那是理所当然的吧，一整场演奏，从入场到谢幕，首排正中间的位置始终空缺，那一首埃本的《我有一个恋人》也从刻意安排的piano duet变成了他的独奏。

而这位打乱了一切安排销声匿迹一整晚的始作俑者却突然出现在了后台，偷袭了鼬，把他拉进了一个狭小逼仄昏暗的杂物间，然后说，我好想你。

“哥哥。”佐助握着对方的手腕将其放在自己的颈侧，就好像是鼬主动将他拢入怀中一样，然后凑上去，吻了对方抿起的唇角。“对不起，警局那边出了点状况，我来得太晚了。”

......算了，能拿他怎么办呢。

就仿佛是为了惩罚鼬小时候总是和佐助说抱歉下一次吧一般，成年后总是由佐助向鼬表示歉意，从前的佐助生气了被哄一哄立刻又踉踉跄跄粘了上来，现在的鼬被这么亲一亲抱一抱也是立马没了脾气，没办法，谁让他们既是兄弟又是恋人呢。

于是他收拢了手，主动吻了一下佐助青黑的眼底。

大半年没见，自己的弟弟似乎又高了一点，好像快要超过自己了，也好像瘦了一些，原本尚且有些圆润弧度的下颌变得棱角分明，看来协助父亲的工作是真的相当艰辛。

只有那刺楞楞的头发完全没变，倔强地反翘着，扫在自己的手腕上，痒得很。

得到了期许的回应，佐助有些激动，强耐下的小心翼翼已经兜不住他满满当当的思绪。分隔时与日俱增的想念未曾因一条讯息或一通电话而消减，它们悄无声息地盈在心底，不停地加热升温，至今已如一捧沸水，留着烫伤自己，倾倒烫伤鼬，或者谁都跑不了。

“要睡一会儿吗？”鼬揉了揉埋在肩膀上的脑袋，以为对方是累的不行。

“飞机上睡过了。”佐助动了一下，说话时带出的热气撞在鼬的颈侧，融进了血管，让他觉得有种微妙的窒息感。“我想......”

什么？

离得太近，反而听不清。

“我想要哥哥......”

花了几秒才反应过来这句话的意思，他狠狠地瞪了一眼对方，张口就要说出驳斥的话语，但第一个音还没出，就被佐助狠狠地吻住了，剩下的话自然也说不出来。

既然说不出来，那就当是同意了。

 

仅仅是舌尖的触碰就舒服到足以让人喟叹，鼻息的交缠传达着压抑已经的渴望，甫一分离又相接，而后每一处敏感或不敏感的地方都被细致地扫过，于是只剩下湿淋淋的水声和喉间短促的气音。

“哥哥。”他舍不得离开，便贴着对方的唇说话。“别瞪我了。”

他伸手缓缓摘下了对方的金丝边眼镜，失去焦距的眼睛便呈现出一种可爱的茫然，佐助忍不住凑上去轻吻，隔着轻薄的眼皮感受着眼球细微的颤动。

“最近眼睛还疼吗？”

鼬摇了摇头。

只有佐助知道，这位年轻而极具天赋钢琴家突然宣布不再演奏是因为家族遗传的眼疾，而今天是他的最后一场演奏会。

半年前通过电话得知了这个消息，佐助震惊且心痛，但那一头鼬却笑着邀请他进行四手联弹，演奏这曲《我有一个恋人》。

他常在深夜回到公寓后拖着疲累的身体一遍又一遍地练习，走到哪都会哼起那轻快而浪漫的旋律，只为了不要给自己那个完美的兄长丢脸。

然而最后他们还是没能完成这场合奏。

有些可惜，但也不算太糟糕，至少鼬在之后就会和他一同回日本接受治疗，然后搬进他的公寓里，他已经买好了钢琴放在客厅，他将会有大把大把的时间，让哥哥坐在身边，或者是抱在怀里，来练习四手联弹。

唔，不过那是之后了，现在有现在要做的事情。

 

吻过眼角、鼻翼与下颌，微凉的皮肤上浮出了一层暖意，他将鼬松松垂在肩侧的发尾拨到脑后，惊讶地发现了对方一反平日里的非黑即白，竟系了一个暗红色的领带。他一眼便认出那是自己三年前赠与对方的生日礼物，从未见他用过，原本以为是鼬不喜欢，现在来看，恐怕是太过喜欢。

不得不说，红色真的很衬他，仅仅是从一丝不苟的西服中露出的一小截领结，就足以让人移不开眼、挪不动脚。也许以后可以试着把它系在别的地方，头发、手腕或者是那里。

衬衫最上层的纽扣被解开的时候，整个人好像也多了个不大不小的缺口，佐助的温度、佐助的吻、佐助的味道、佐助的心跳都一个劲地往里灌，模糊了两人的界限，他应该推开，伸手却成了抱住，因为他想抱住。

叼起颈侧一块柔软的皮肉含在口中轻轻地啮咬着，手却不规矩地扯出了衬衣的下摆，然后堂而皇之地探了进去，掌心在腰侧微微摩挲几下，那一小块肌肉立刻崩出了好看的形状，贴着他的手掌颤动着。

这意味着什么，他知道。

碰哪里、吻哪里、说什么话会让哥哥做出怎样的反应，他统统都知道。

于是他俯下身去，只留下一个黑漆漆、毛刺刺的后脑勺落在鼬不甚明晰的眼里。

熨烫得不带一丝褶皱的西裤被扯下，胡乱弃在了满是灰尘的地面上，微凉的空气还未贴上，饱含情欲的吻已经先一步熨下，湿漉漉、粘腻腻，带着一路令人脸红心跳的水渍，从膝弯蜿蜒到了大腿内侧。

鼬微微屈起身子，脊背顶着墙面，无处可退，他只能侧着头捂住嘴，好让难捱的喘息不至于太过明显。

可还是被佐助捕捉到了，他抬起头来，恰巧对上了那双半垂着的、盈满了水汽、爱意与欲望的眼睛，里面还有着自己的样子，亦是相似。

他直起身来，抱住鼬，先是吻了吻那红到如鲤尾的眼角，又像个孩子一般蹭了蹭面颊，然后小声说：“对不起。”

对不起？

鼬有些不解，发软的身体也没有丝毫的危机感，只是茫然地想着如果佐助是说没有参加演奏会这事的话，不是已经......

直到酸胀感带着一点微不足道的痛楚从尾椎骨一路爬上，占据了所有运作着的感官时，他才知道佐助究竟在对不起什么。

对不起哥哥，我忍不住了，我要进来了。

 

从奥地利到日本，从一月到十一月，他们从未分开这么远这么久，但身体却仿佛未曾有片刻疏离，像是生来便在一起。

被湿滑温暖的内里完全地接纳与包容，佐助将鼬抱在怀里，没有太大的动作，只是抵着那个能让哥哥快乐的地方又缓又轻地磨着，就和他落在对方鬓角与耳廓的吻一样。

“哥哥疼吗？”

颊边的长发拂扫，好像是摇头。

“那我动了？”

又是摇头。

是要怎样嘛。

他将紧紧攀着自己的哥哥微微拉开了些，入眼就是一片红，眼眶是红的、脸颊是红的、鼻尖是红的、唇上也是红的，哪哪都红，哪哪都红得可爱而诱人。

于是他又说了声对不起。

退到最外，进到最深，每一次都狠狠地撞上那个地方，然后收获哥哥低哑而甜腻的急喘。

他知道，要是顶得再深一点，抵着那块软肉使劲地磨两下，鼬就会忍不住哭出来，或是故意避开那里，没个几次，对方就会按着自己的肩膀将下身贴上。

但他只是像个第一次品食甘美的毛头小子一样遵循着本能肆意动作，光是这样就舒服到足以令人发疯。这些或那些个花样可以留到回去再说，此刻他只想紧紧搂着哥哥，吻他、进入他、爱他。

 

外面不时有人走过，木质地板将声音传达得异常清晰，甚至还有人操着别扭的异国口音喊鼬的名字。

但是他们完全听不见。

视线、听觉、触感都被对方彻底占据。

将哥哥被汗沾湿的鬓发别到耳后，动作温柔而亲昵，下身激烈的冲撞却未曾有片刻的松缓，佐助将唇贴在鼬汗涔涔的脸颊，却不吻他，他想听哥哥又软又绵的声音，也想让哥哥听到自己的粗喘，有多渴望、有多舒服。

哥哥，哥哥。

佐助在鼬的耳边不厌其烦地喊着。

平日里总喜欢直接喊对方的名字，以此彰显自己不再是那个不停追逐着对方背影的孩子，可每每到了这个时候，想要或者正在要着的时候，他就喜欢喊哥哥，一遍又一遍。

这样的称呼说明他们是血脉相融的兄弟，那样的行为又证明他们是肢体交缠的恋人。

他很少得到鼬口头上的回应，毕竟对方往往咽着、喘着什么话都说不出来，但他知道鼬应该是喜欢听他这么喊的，因为那里会变得更湿更热，绞得更紧，吞得更深。

直到外面彻底没有声响的时候才抵着最深处释放了出来，鼬早就被他弄得没了气力，腿上、下摆上黏黏腻腻一片，透明的，或者是乳白色的，自己的，或者是佐助的。

强忍住想要再来一次的欲望，佐助去捡不知道丢哪了的西裤，转身却看到了哥哥倚着墙，呼着热气，面颊上全是绯色，颈项上烙满吻痕。

上身的西服衬衣与领带都恪守着它们应在的位置，甚至连凌乱都说不上，下身却是赤裸裸的、不着寸缕，毫无防备地向自己敞开着，满是潋滟的水光。

一半冷淡，一半撩人，都是我的。

都是我的，佐助想。


End file.
